1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sanitary items and more particularly to disposal of tampons.
The disposal of sanitary items sometimes creates a problem for the reason satisfactory receptacles or facilities are many times not readily available.
This is particularly true in public restrooms where traffic may be heavy and where some individuals tend to become careless or exercise insufficient care in the disposal of sanitary items because of the inconvenience.
This invention eliminates such problems, in part at least, by providing an easily used relatively small collapsed container which may be conveniently carried in a pocket or a purse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,327 issued Jun. 13, 1989 to Ambler, et al for Receptacle Bag Assembly. This patent discloses a sealable bag having an insert slidably positioned therein for restraining the complete withdrawal of the insert from the bag. The insert may be arcuately flexed lengthwise in a manner to substantially open the bag and allow for the disposal of materials thereinto.
Other patents relating to the disposal of sanitary items are directed more particularly to the disposal of sanitary napkins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,578 issued May 22, 1962 to Elmore for Sanitary Napkin Cover is considered a good example of the further state-of-the-art. This patent discloses a sheet attached to an absorbent material sanitary napkin which may be unfolded and used as a wrapper for the disposal of the sanitary napkin.
This invention is distinctive over these and other patents relating to sanitary item disposal by providing a bag-type container arranged in a wall collapsible form and joined with a shield which may be placed over the cavity which surrounds the item as it is removed and forms a pair of flaps for sealing the bag for disposal of the entire unit in a receptacle provided in most restrooms.